One Minute
by leoslady4ever
Summary: It took finding out that she'd nearly lost Gray for good for Lucy to realize the truth...that she loves him. One minute in time had changed everything, and now, the only thing left to do is go for what she wants.


_So sorry I've been absent! I've got a job now, and I work full time, so it's harder for me to find time to write like I want to. But please bear with me. I haven't forgotten any of my stories._

 _This is one I've been slowly working on, and it started from hearing an old song I love, " **You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This** " by **Toby Keith**. _

* * *

_Also, as always, Fairy Tail is owned by none other than Hiro Mashima._

* * *

 **ONE MINUTE**

 _It's been a long time coming._

Lucy could already hear them now, going on and on about how they'd been right all this time, and if Lucy was being honest, they really had. It had taken her a while to see the truth in their words, and before, it had never been anything more than teasing to her, just girls being girls.

But this, as she was figuring out, was different.

For the last two years, she'd been subjected to all manner of poking and prodding, not to mention a gross amount of eye rolling about her relationship with Gray. And she supposed she could understand. The two of them _had_ been close from nearly the beginning, right around the time Natsu had become her best friend.

But it had never seemed like anything else. Gray was simply her friend.

And that had been amazing.

He was like the perfect balance to Natsu who occupied a large portion of her life as well. Where Natsu was brash, Gray was calculating. Where Natsu was loud, Gray was quiet. Well, with the exception of his dealings with Natsu of course. Their oil and water, or fire and ice she should say, differences kept the two of them at such odds most of the time, you couldn't normally tell they were actually quite close.

The point was Gray fit perfectly, and she loved having a friend that she could sit and have long conversations with, someone who understood her need for quiet, who understood regret and the struggle to put the past behind you. That's what Gray was to her.

It all went back to Galuna Island, to the first time she'd seen him cry, to the first time he'd opened up about his past. That's when she'd known, when she'd caught a glimpse into his heart.

That's when everything had changed.

Still, she hadn't realized how much. There'd been no flash of light warning her that he'd slipped into her soul and laid claim to her heart. How could she have known?

It had all been subconscious, her heart shifting ever so slightly in a way that had left her completely in the dark about just how she felt about him. Her friends hadn't believed her. Mira, Erza, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Bisca...they'd all been so certain she wanted him. Hell, even Juvia had seen it, and though she'd promised unimaginable pain should Lucy act on it, the water woman had also told her privately that if Gray chose her, she'd back off.

A few of them had even sworn he had a thing for her too, and wasn't that even more ludicrous? He'd never said or done anything to imply feelings for her other than friendship. Well, there was that time with Angel, when Gemini had indicated he was attracted to her, but who would count that? Lucy had found herself attracted to plenty of men in her time at Fairy Tail, including guys she considered friends, but that didn't mean she wanted to necessarily date them.

And that was exactly how she looked at Gray. He didn't want her, and she didn't want him. They were friends. Great friends even, but nothing more.

Looking back now though, she realized that she'd been half in love with him since that moment on Galuna Island. And if she looked even closer, she could even admit that she could see where those feelings had influenced her actions at times.

Still, she'd never actually equated it to love. At least not that kind of love.

Obviously, she loved Gray. She loved all of her friends. She just hadn't noticed a difference in how she felt about him and how she felt about everyone else in Fairy Tail. It was only after hearing about what had happened during the dragon invasion at the end of the Grand Magic Games that she began putting it together. Hearing that he'd died - not almost, not nearly, but literally died - hit her hard. She'd suddenly found it hard to breathe, the path to her lungs closing up as something akin to panic zipped through her.

She could nearly picture it, shot after shot blasting through his body, his blood spraying out across the ground as his heart began to stall. Nearly hyperventilating, she'd excused herself from the party and all but raced for the bathroom.

They'd told the tale so matter-of-factly. She guessed now that the danger had passed, their initial fear was gone, leaving room for only their happiness at the changed outcome. For them, it was all over. Gray had survived, brought back by Ultear's sacrifice, but Lucy couldn't seem to move past it.

All she could think about was how close she'd come to losing him for good. It was too much, too painful to imagine life without him. She'd barely made it through the bathroom door when her throat seized. The tears followed immediately, and before she knew it, she was dropping back against the door and sobbing her eyes out.

What if Ultear hadn't saved him? What if he'd taken his last breath that day?

No last words. No tender embrace. Just gone.

She couldn't even imagine what she'd do, how she'd survive his loss. And yet as she stood, her back pressed into that bathroom door, she realized she was beginning to get an idea. The ache in her chest felt like she was losing her mother all over again. But it was fresh, sharp.

And that made her wonder, made her pause as her mind struggled to put everything together.

Losing a friend was difficult, excruciating. She should know; she'd been through it a time or two. But the way she felt right now was different... _more_ somehow. It was downright debilitating. The very idea of being without Gray made her want to shut down, just throw up her arms and give up. And that was something she'd never do. The loss of her mother had brought her to her knees for a long time, and now this...she wasn't sure she could take it.

It was then that someone knocked at the door, and Lucy scrambled away from it with a yelp. Pressing a hand to her chest, she drew in a deep breath and hesitantly spoke through the door, "Yes?"

"Lucy? You okay in there?"

Gray's deep voice had her eyes widening, and suddenly, she found herself leaning into the door, almost desperate to be close to him. It was a deep-seated need, one she'd never experienced before, one that had her reaching for the door handle. She stopped suddenly, remembering the state she was in, and instead dropped her forehead gently on the cool surface of the door. "Y-Yeah...I'm alright."

It was such a lie. She had never felt less alright than she did right then.

The other side of the door was quiet for a moment, and then, she heard him again even closer than before. "You sure?"

She shook her head even as she told him, "Yes. I-I'll just be a minute, okay?"

Truthfully, she could use more than a minute. The way she felt right now, she could probably use about an hour, but she knew she'd never get that here. Everyone expected to see her. She'd helped save the city from the dragon attack, and if she pulled a disappearing act now, it wouldn't go unnoticed, especially by her team.

No, she'd have to go out there and pretend that something profound hadn't just occurred to her.

"Okay. Do you want me to wait-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lucy heard another person join him at the door. "Lucy, you about done in there? You still gotta dance with me!"

Natsu. Only that doofus could make her laugh when she'd been certain she didn't have it in her anymore. Brushing her fingers beneath her eyes, she giggled. "I never agreed to that."

"Aww...come on Luce! It'll be fun, and I promise not to step on your toes again," he pleaded.

How could she say no to that? Smiling, she shook her head. "Fine, maybe after I get done in here."

"Alright dumbass, let's leave her alone-"

Once more, Natsu cut Gray off. "Well, what's taking so long? You pooping or something?"

Lucy's face went red at his question. How many people had heard him? "Oh my God, Natsu! Don't say that so loud!"

How could he do that? He'd practically yelled it for everyone to hear! Yes, she knew it was a natural part of life, but that didn't mean she wanted everyone thinking about her actually doing it.

"Jeez, you're an idiot," Gray complained out in the hallway. "You don't say shit like that to girls in public...or like ever. Just...go dance with Erza for a while."

Natsu instantly shot back, "Hell no! She'd kill me!"

"Well, I'm gonna kill you if you don't leave me alone for a few minutes!" Lucy snapped, embarrassment making her voice shrill.

"Sheesh, no need to go all Scary Lucy on me."

"Natsu!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. But you have to promise me you'll dance with me later."

Groaning, the blonde agreed. Her feet were going to hate her for this. "Fine, just go!"

"Yosh!" the fire breather cheered as he took off in the direction of the party, then added back loudly, "Good luck in there!"

Lucy wanted to cry, she was so humiliated. Not only had Natsu put the idea into Gray's head that she was pooping in there, but he'd also notified anyone close enough to hear of the very same thing. How could she go out there again with a straight face? They'd all probably believe his dumb ass because she'd been in there for so long.

There was no doubt in her mind that he'd done it on purpose. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like this. It was just the first time he'd done it in such a public place. She'd really have to kill him now.

Though she supposed she might also need to thank him later, because he'd managed to do what she hadn't been able to do. He'd pulled her from a dark place, from mourning Gray. It didn't take a genius to realize that's what she'd been doing, and rather than doing that, maybe she ought to be celebrating the fact that he was in fact whole and well and right outside the door.

Heart pulsing in her chest, Lucy reached for the handle and opened the door. Her eyes instantly found Gray's, and she couldn't help the smile that flickered to life on her face.

He grinned back immediately until his eyes came to rest on her face. Then his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Other than Natsu being a child? Nothing," she hummed, taking a step forward and letting the door close behind her.

"Lucy..." Gray frowned as he lifted a hand and swept a thumb across her cheek. "You've been crying."

Waving his concern away, she grabbed at his hand and entwined their fingers. "I'm fine, Gray. I promise."

And somehow, after that, she had been fine. Hearing that story had shown her something about herself, something she hadn't known, and after she'd seen it, she hadn't wanted to waste another moment crying over what could have happened. The truth was they had no way of knowing when the end would come, and she intended to spend every second she could making memories with Gray.

And so she had. That night, she'd spent the rest of their time at the palace dancing with him, save for a handful of dances with Natsu and a few others, and by night's end, she had figured it out.

Gray wasn't just another friend. He was more.

And she realized she wanted more.

She wanted him.

Only a week later, she'd come to the conclusion that she was in love with him, had been in love with him for years. Her friends had been right all along. But the realization was so startling, she'd feigned weariness when Team Natsu had come by to pick her up for a job. She just hadn't been sure she could handle being around him just yet, not with their team so close while she sorted things out with him. She needed time to not only accept her newfound feelings but also figure out how to go about telling him as well.

Though it didn't take as much time as she'd expected.

Only two days later, she was ready for him to be back, ready to tell it all. How she'd missed it all this time was beyond her, but now that she'd figured everything out, she couldn't stand to wait any longer. She had to know how he felt about her. And now she had a plan. It wasn't a great one, sadly. For all her smarts, she apparently couldn't come up with anything more elaborate than getting slightly hammered and just blurting it out.

Or kissing him senseless. Whichever came first.

At this point, it didn't really matter how it happened. She just knew it needed to happen. She loved him, heart and soul. He was everything she could ever imagine wanting in a man, and when her team got back today, she was finally going to tell him so.

After a little liquid courage, that is...

* * *

Gray walked through his door a little before 5 that evening, his body tired and his mind full. It had been that way for more than a week, ever since the night of the celebration. Lucy had been different then. The way she looked at him, the way she acted. Every time he turned around, she'd been right there, a smile on her face and her hand somehow always ending up on some part of his body.

And for a while, he'd had hope. For a while, he'd wondered if she was finally seeing him as something more than a friend.

That all changed though when she refused to join them on this last job. She'd told them all she was too tired, but he'd known it was something else. No matter what they said to convince her, no matter how much Natsu whined, she wouldn't budge. She was adamant that she stay home.

And that would have been fine. He'd certainly skipped jobs before when he was worn out, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was about him. She'd avoided looking at him or talking directly to him. It had been subtle, but it was there. And he couldn't help wondering what he'd done to upset her.

Things had been going so well lately. They'd spent so much time together - popcorn and movies at her place, dinner at his. Hell, they'd even gone grocery shopping together, and for that week, it felt like they were falling into couple territory.

He'd been thrilled. It felt like a natural progression from the two of them being just friends to dating. In fact, he'd been gearing up to officially ask her out, and now this.

Sighing dejectedly, Gray dropped onto his couch, noticing only briefly that he'd somehow managed to rid himself of his shirt already. Not that it mattered anyway. There was no one there to object.

The thought brought Lucy right back to the forefront of his mind, and along with it, a fresh wave of loneliness. He wanted her here with him, her laugh filling his house, her smile brightening his life, and if he was completely honest with himself, her body warming his bed.

He shook his head, refusing to let himself go there.

He'd fought long and hard to keep those kinds of thoughts at bay, knowing it would only make it harder for him to remain friends with her. And he wanted that. If she could never see him as a man, as _her_ man, then at least he would still have that. He couldn't lose her completely.

The only problem was it was getting harder and harder to avoid telling her the truth about how he felt. Every time he was around her, the words pushed at him, urging him to confess all, and he couldn't do that. He couldn't just lay it all out on the line like that. Lucy had never looked at him in that way, at least not until last week, and he couldn't bear to ruin their friendship with the awkwardness a confession of love would bring if she felt nothing for him.

He wondered if she knew. He'd heard her talking to some of the other girls at Fairy Tail about him. They'd all accused her of having a thing for him; several of them had said the same about him. Every time, he'd went still listening to them, hoping she'd finally agree with them. But every single time, she said the same thing.

 _They weren't like that._

But he didn't feel that way. He thought they could be something amazing. In his eyes, they were perfect together. Too bad she didn't feel the same. Surely, if she did, she'd have told her friends. Instead, she'd consistently denied having feelings for him.

No, it was best to keep quiet. He could wait. He'd been doing it for years.

The more pressing issue at this point was finding out why she was avoiding him.

He thought back over the last several days, even back as far as the dance, trying to find a single instance where he'd done something out of the way. Had he somehow exposed his real feelings? Had she seen through his mask?

There were too many questions and not enough answers. Though he supposed he wouldn't be getting any of those unless he actually broke down and asked her. But could he do that when there was a chance it could lead into questions about his feelings? Questions that just might throw a wrench into their friendship?

He wasn't sure he was ready to take that risk.

But he also wasn't sure he could stand another two days like the last. He'd barely slept, couldn't eat, couldn't focus. He'd nearly slipped three times while clearing out an infestation of trolls during their mission the day before because his head wasn't in the right place.

So really, what choice did he have?

Sighing, he stood to his feet and headed for the shower. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going in stinking to high heaven.

Forty-five minutes later, he stood before the guild, his hands suddenly damp and his nerves quaking. Why had he thought this was a good idea?

Gray took a moment, allowing the usual sounds of the guild to wash over him before reaching for the door and swinging it wide. Stepping in, he scanned the room, half hoping to see the blonde who'd taken up permanent residence in his mind lately and half hoping she'd opted to stay home for the night. But thankfully, or regretfully depending on how he looked at it, there she was, perched on a stool at the end of the bar between Cana and Levy, a tall glass of some pink concoction in her hand.

He took a brief look around, still trying to shake off the anxiety that crawled up his spine, and then decided that enough was enough. He was here. She was here. It was time to get it over with.

Just at that moment, Lucy turned, and spotting him moving toward her, waved. That one action sent warmth twisting in his gut, and he couldn't help but wonder what had changed since he'd left. They met in the middle of the guild, and Gray was both surprised and pleased when she walked right up and threw her arms around him. There was no hesitation, no awkward fumbling of arms and heads. It was just like always, and as he drew her in close, he felt his heart settle.

If nothing else ever happened between them, at least this was safe.

Before long, Lucy was pulling away, and the two of them started talking at the same time.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I wanted to talk to you..."

Gray laughed, then asked, "Out back? It's kind of loud in here."

"You read my mind."

She turned and headed toward the back of the building, waving at the girls at the bar and yelling, "Be right back!"

Mira joined the two women, and together, the three of them grinned, shooting him knowing looks. Though what it was they supposedly _knew_ , he had no idea, and that made him nervous all over again.

Actually, he wasn't entirely sure he'd stopped being nervous in the first place.

He followed Lucy through the back door, making sure to shut it completely to avoid being overheard by nosy people before continuing on behind her. All the way to the pool they walked, their steps the only sounds to be heard, and that quiet only made Gray even more anxious.

Finally, just as Gray was certain he would lose his mind, they came upon the first lounge chair, and Lucy pulled to a stop.

Needing to say something, to make some sort of noise, he coughed and swept a hand out toward to chair. "How about we sit?"

He looked over at her, forcing his shaky hands back into his pockets and fought to calm the butterflies in his stomach as he waited for her sit. Maybe then, he could relax.

Only she didn't actually _sit_.

Instead, she turned and offered him a smile. It was small, not the normal grin she usually reserved for him, but something far more cautious, tense even. What he didn't know was why.

What could she possibly be worried about? Had she brought him out here to tell him she knew of his feelings? To let him down gently?

Suddenly, he was certain this had been a bad idea. He'd always hated when things changed, and the idea of his friendship with Lucy changing terrified him. It's what had kept him from really going after her from the beginning. He hadn't wanted to lose her completely or make things awkward and impossible, and now...now it looked like that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Look Lucy, I..."

He got no further as Lucy threw herself at him, her arms sailing around his neck and her lips crashing haphazardly over his own. He was so stunned by the abrupt action, completely unprepared for her to all but attack him, that it took him a moment to realize she was even kissing him.

But holy shit, she was.

His heart came fluttering to life and, if it was at all anatomically possible, went shooting up into his throat because she was actually _kissing_ him.

Abruptly, he snapped out of his stupor. His hands were out of his pockets and buried in her hair in an instant, and with a deep, shuddering sigh, he kissed her back. At long last he had her in his arms, and there wasn't a damn thing in all of Earthland that could compare. It was everything he'd dreamed it would be. Her lips were soft and supple, and as his tongue delved inside her mouth, he found himself overwhelmed at the taste of her. Strawberries with just a hint of pineapple.

He hummed against her lips and stepped closer, unable to restrain himself any longer. She'd opened the door to him, gifted him with this unbelievable opportunity, and he'd be damned if he'd let it go to waste.

Lucy for her part was nearly ecstatic at how things had gone. She'd had it all planned out in her head. They'd talk, and she'd admit her feelings to him, and then he'd smile and tell her he felt the same way. Then, with fireworks bursting over top of their heads, they'd kiss.

Well, something like that. But that wasn't exactly what had happened.

No, she'd jumped the gun a little. But she couldn't exactly help it. She'd had too much time to miss him and love him and _want_ him that now that he was here, all she could think about was being in his arms and tasting his lips.

And heaven help her, it was even more incredible than she'd been expecting.

She sighed and pressed in closer, deepening their kiss. Happiness burst in her chest as he tightened his hold on her. They were as close as two people could be without being horizontal on a bed, and Lucy could find no objection to her current situation. If it were up to her, she'd never be anywhere else. She'd stay there every single day for the rest of her life.

Gray couldn't quite believe this was all real. He had a moment to wonder if he was dreaming it all up in his mind. Maybe he was actually still at home, passed out on his couch and imaging every second of this.

Only his imagination had never been this good. All the dreams he'd ever had of Lucy paled in comparison to the woman he now held in his arms.

It was real. She was real, and she was finally his.

The thought sent him stumbling. She hadn't said anything about that. She hadn't actually said _anything._

What if this wasn't what he was hoping it was? It was clear Lucy had been drinking. He tasted it on her tongue, but more than that, he'd never seen her act like this before. He'd never known her to be the aggressor in a relationship. She'd had a few boyfriends in the past, and with each of them, she'd been completely calm, almost timid acting. So why now was she just coming at him like this?

Dread settled into the pit of his stomach, and he before he could talk himself out of it, he lifted his hands and pushed her back. His body screamed at him to stop, but he knew he couldn't do this. Not to her, and not to himself.

He couldn't accept this without knowing for sure that Lucy really wanted him. He could handle her just liking him, maybe wanting to date. He could deal with the fact that she didn't love him yet. He could wait for that.

But if she felt nothing more for him than an appreciation for his body...

His excitement died then. He didn't know if he could take that.

He had to know. Before they went any further, he had to ask, and he'd just have to deal with whatever happened after.

Swallowing hard at the expression on Lucy's face, Gray took a step back and ran a trembling hand through his hair. "I-I'm sorry. I just...I can't do this."

Lucy blinked, trying to jump start her brain again. "What?"

It was a moment before Gray could answer her. He wanted so badly to pull her back in and forget everything about this conversation. He wanted to go back in time to when she was in his arms and nothing else mattered.

But he couldn't.

Shaking his head, he licked his lips nervously and tried to explain. "You can't...you can't just kiss me like this unless you mean it like...like _that._ "

Lucy was dumbfounded. Not only by the fact that he'd gone from fully involved to completely detached in a matter of seconds, but also by what he'd said. Her body was still swimming with desire, and her heart was still pounding in her chest. Her mind felt sluggish, and she had to fight her way through the fog to grasp what he was trying to say. But the entire sentence made no sense. "Like...huh?"

Gray could almost feel his heart crack as he took another step back and let his arms drop. It had finally come down to this. Everything he'd ever worried about was coming to pass, and he wasn't ready. "Lucy, I...I've been in love with you for years, and I can't...I can't do this unless-"

"I love you," Lucy cut him off, both finishing his statement and announcing her own feelings.

She felt almost giddy at his revelation. He loved her. Holy shit, he actually loved her too.

She felt like dancing, like full on dancing, and she could barely contain herself as she waited for Gray to react to her telling him she loved him. Only he didn't. From what she could tell, he hadn't even heard her.

Gray drew in a deep breath, refusing to meet her gaze and nodding his head. "Yes...no. I mean, I just want to know that you feel... _something_ for me. You don't have to love me or anything. I mean, that would be great, but I-"

"Gray," Lucy hummed, her lips twitching in amusement. "I do feel something for you."

His head jerked up almost immediately. "You...you do?"

The blonde's smile softened as she thought over the last week and a half. "I'm pretty sure I always have. I just didn't realize it until now."

"Now?"

Tipping her head to the right, Lucy nodded. "Yes, Gray Fullbuster. Turns out I'm completely and totally in love with you."

It took Gray longer than he'd like to admit to react to her announcement, but to his credit, it was a shock. He'd never once imagined she could hold such intense feelings for him. He'd hoped for interest, maybe even attraction, but love? It was beyond his wildest dreams.

As the understanding finally hit him, he lunged for her, hands grabbing and yanking her into his chest. He wasted no time in taking her lips again, and this time, it was even more amazing because he knew how she felt. There were no more secrets between them, no more fears keeping them apart. There was just this incredible warmth in his chest, like everything was exactly as it should be.

Happiness burst within Lucy's heart at Gray's reaction, and once he'd put his arms back around her, she was fairly certain she could fly. She felt his kiss clear down to her toes, but before she could really get into it, he was pulling away again.

She nearly groaned at the separation until Gray grinned down at her and asked, "Really? You really mean that?"

Laughing all over again, Lucy nodded. "Yes, I mean it."

"You're sure?" he asked again, though the truth was already settling into his soul. "You really love me?"

He watched as Lucy's expression went serious and she lifted a hand to his cheek. "I'm absolutely certain that I love you with every breath in my body, with every beat of my heart."

It took him several seconds to find his voice, because he'd never actually believed he would hear such words coming from her mouth. He'd secretly dreamed of being with Lucy a thousand times before, but never had he allowed himself to believe it would become reality. But now...now it was all coming true.

Reaching up, he cupped her head in his hands and shook his head. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that. I...I never thought it would happen."

"I didn't mean to make you wait so long," Lucy said, brushing her thumb tenderly across his skin.

Once more, Gray shook his head. "I'd wait forever for you."

As if by design, they both moved forward, each desperate for more of the connection they'd found with each other. They stood there underneath the stars Lucy loved so much and kissed, deeply, slowly. There was no rush after all. They had all the time in the world, and they fully intended to embrace it.

Nothing could reach them there. There was just the two of them, just their hearts beating as one.

Nothing could distract them from savoring their newfound love.

Not the back door opening.

Not three interlopers sneaking out to spy on them.

Not even the single high-pitched squeal of a demon Matchmaker rushing to reveal their new relationship to the world.

They'd found their own personal heaven, and neither was in any rush to leave it. There would be time to talk tomorrow. Time to define their relationship and sort everything out. And time to let everyone in on how it had happened.

But for now, none of that mattered.

And as Lucy and Gray held each other tight, they knew it was just the beginning. From here on out, there would be no more loneliness, no more longing for more. They'd found everything they needed, and as long as they had each other, that was never going to change.

Life had finally begun, bringing with it a future brighter than any they could have pictured for themselves, and they were ready for it.

Together.


End file.
